Trunks and Goten Take Over the World
by Frozenflower
Summary: Vegeta's having a bad day and yells at Trunks. Trunks decides to gain his father's respect by doing something really cool! Roping Goten into the mix, this devilish duo set out to take over the world!


Disclaimer—I do not own the rights to DB/Z/GT. Nor do I own the rights to hotdogs. Umm, hotdogs…  
  
A/N—I got the idea for this fic from something Goten and Trunks said in a fic by miraisonchristine, "Best Friends Forever." They say they are plotting to take over the world, and I thought, hmm, what would it be like if they actually did that?! Anyway, just wanted to tell you where I got my inspiration from, and encourage everyone to read her story—it's really great! She's one of the best and most INVENTIVE authors on FF.net, I know you'll enjoy it!  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks nudged his long time friend in the ribs, making the smallest Son choke on a piece of hotdog.  
  
  
  
"GAK, gak, what, ::cough, choke:: is it Trunks?" Goten wheezed.  
  
  
  
Trunks got a faraway gleam in his eye as he remembered the events of this afternoon, and the promise he had made to himself.  
  
  
  
***flashback***  
  
  
  
Trunks was training in the Gravity Room with his father. Vegeta was NOT in a good mood.  
  
  
  
Trunks was fighting hard to block his father's punches. Suddenly, Vegeta jumped into the air and kicked straight at Trunks, who barely managed to evade it, and fell flat on his backside.  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled down at his six-year-old son in disappointment. "Is that the best you can do, boy? You'll never beat Kakkarott's brat if you keep this up—when I was your age, I had conquered planets," Vegeta ranted, conveniently forgetting to mention that he'd been significantly less powerful than Trunks at the time.  
  
  
  
Trunks was hurt. "But Daddy!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled—his temper was foul—not only had he had a fight with the woman, but he'd come out on the losing side of a spar with Kakkarott's eldest brat. "Don't you 'daddy' me, brat! Get out of my face until you have something worthwhile to show me—you're a disgrace to the Saiyan race!"  
  
  
  
The moment Vegeta said it, he regretted it—he knew it wasn't true—but Vegeta was proud, and could not admit to making a mistake, even if that admission was only to his six-year-old son.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched impassively as Trunks ran from the room, struggling to hide his tears, then with an angry growl, turned up the gravity and set about punishing himself for his weakness.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Outside the Gravity Room, Trunks hunched in a ball on the grass, wet with the morning dew. After several minutes his heart stopped racing and his sobs stilled. Trunks had a plan.  
  
  
  
***end flashback***  
  
  
  
Trunks shook off the memories of earlier that morning and smiled at Goten, who was still trying to clear little bits of hotdog from his windpipe.  
  
Trunks grinned. "Let's go up to my room, Goten, I've got a GREAT idea."  
  
  
  
Goten brightened, and a smile crept across his face. Jumping up, Goten hurried after his friend with an eager gleam in his eye—Trunks always did have the best plans.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Goten sat on Trunks' bed looking at his friend in astonishment. "You- you're serious Trunks?!"  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded, an excited gleam in his eye, "Yeah Goten, come on, we can do it!"  
  
  
  
Goten looked doubtful, "Do you really want to take over the world Trunks?"  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded slowly, "Yeah, my dad said I couldn't train with him until I did  
  
something 'worthwhile.' Besides, dad said he'd taken over lots of planets by the time he was our age—it should be a snap!"  
  
  
  
Goten was still hesitant, "I dunno, Trunks. What do we do with it once we have it?"  
  
  
  
Trunks was stumped. "Uhh…." He brightened, "OH! We could give it to my dad, then he wouldn't be so unhappy all the time because he'd have a planet to rule!"  
  
  
  
Goten nodded in agreement—Trunks' dad really WAS grumpy most of the time, "Ok Trunks, I'm in—where do we start?"  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled evilly, an expression he had perfected from watching his father do it so often, "Well Goten, you see—the President of the World Federation just happens to be in town today—all we have to do is take her prisoner, and we're in!"  
  
  
  
Goten got an unusually thoughtful expression on his tiny face, "But what about the army Trunks? Do you think we can REALLY take over the world just by kidnapping this one lady?"  
  
  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Duh Goten, of course not stupid! We'll just have to tell them there are lots and lots of aliens waiting to help us take over the world!"  
  
  
  
Goten looked a bit confused, "But there aren't Trunks—we're the ones who want to take over the world! No one else."  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed; sometimes Goten was so dense. "Listen Goten—if two kids like us can take the President of Earth hostage, and beat up all her bodyguards, and fight off the army, don't you think that they'll believe us when we say someone else is helping us?" Trunks nodded in a worldly manner, "People will WANT to believe us Goten—they'd much rather believe in alien invaders taking over the world than two kids like us doing it!"  
  
  
  
Goten nodded slowly—Trunks had a point. "Ok, Trunks when do we start?"  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled happily. He was finally going to get his father's respect. Grabbing Goten by the arm, Trunks dragged him out the window and towards the city. "Right now Goten," Trunks crowed, "Right now."  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta and the other attendees of the Capsule Corps barbecue looked up in surprise as two little streaks of white shot off from the house.  
  
  
  
Krillin looked around in shock as no one went after them, "Hey, what's up guys? Those two kids could get in trouble—shouldn't someone go after them?"  
  
  
  
"Right," Vegeta scoffed, "the brats can take care of themselves."  
  
  
  
Gohan shrugged, and even Chi-Chi and Bulma looked unconcerned.  
  
  
  
"Chill out Krillin," Yamcha said smiling, "Those two little tykes will be fine."  
  
  
  
Krillin stared after the receding dots in the sky, remembering all the havoc that he and Goku had caused when they were around that age, and muttered, "It's not the kids I'm worried about."  
  
  
  
Piccolo, standing in the shade of a nearby tree, heard the comment and nodded. Gohan had been a handful at that age—he couldn't imagine the trouble that THOSE two were getting into.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down in astonishment at Earth's tied up President, Ms. Fujimori. "Well, that was easy."  
  
  
  
Goten nodded, looking around at the unconscious bodies of the President's bodyguard who were tied up in a similar manner. "Yeah—so, what do we do now, Trunks?"  
  
  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment—this idea had been kind of spur of the moment—"Umm," Trunks thought hard for a second, then brightened, "Oh, yeah! Remember how Gohan told us Cell announced the Cell Games to the whole world on Z-TV? Well, maybe we should tell everyone that we're taking over the planet now!"  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten grinned happily at each other, while at their feet, the venerated President of Earth, Ms. Elena Fujimori, was rendered unconscious at the news of this rather abrupt end to her term of office.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Krillin yawned and settled back in the couch. When the barbecue had finished, Bulma had insisted that they all watch home movies of Trunks as a baby.  
  
  
  
Krillin hadn't minded, but Vegeta and Piccolo looked like they were about to blow a gasket if things didn't get started. They'd been sitting here for the last twenty minutes, waiting for things to begin, while Bulma and Chi-Chi popped endless bags of popcorn in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance—why couldn't the blasted woman hurry the hell up?!  
  
  
  
Vegeta was surprised out of his annoyance as the TV filled with snow, then slowly came back into focus. On the screen was the cowering figure of the reporter from the Cell Games. "This is Byron Nosir with an important announcement." The man said, "The Earth has been taken over by hostile forces from outer space."  
  
  
  
The Z-fighters blinked in shock—they hadn't felt a thing—how had this happened without them sensing it?  
  
  
  
The reporter continued, "The leaders of this invasion have taken the world's President Ms. Fujimori hostage, and have proven impervious to any attacks made by the army."  
  
  
  
Vegeta's mouth was hanging open, "What the hell?!"  
  
  
  
The quivering reporter continued his monologue, "We now have word that these invaders have taken over Z-TV headquarters and will be making a live broadcast…please standby from word from the invaders…"  
  
  
  
The feeling of tension was palpable in the Brief's living room as the screen slowly fuzzed out, and then came back into focus. Smiling into the camera, were Trunks and Goten. Next to them, hog-tied and looking very unhappy, sat the President of Earth, Ms. Fujimori.  
  
  
  
Trunks beamed into the camera, "Hello people of Earth—we are happy to announce that we are the new rulers of the planet!"  
  
  
  
Every eye in the large Capsule Corps. living room turned to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in shock. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were dilated. Seeing the accusatory stares being shot his way, Vegeta stuttered vehement denials, "Don't look at ME like that! I didn't put the brat's up to it!" Vegeta was still shocked—what the hell had gotten into Trunks?! What had possessed him to do this? He knew that it had to have been his son's idea—there was no WAY Kakkarott's brat would think of taking over the planet.  
  
  
  
Goten beamed into the camera. "Hello everyone! My name's Goten! Me and my friend Trunks decided to take over the world so--"  
  
  
  
Goten was cut off abruptly as Trunks slapped a hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear, "Shut up Goten! We've got lots of alien ships in orbit ready to take over, right?!"  
  
  
  
Goten nodded slowly. They didn't, but sometimes it was just easier to agree with Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled again and released Goten's mouth. "Ok everybody, we just wanted to tell you that the new name of this planet is TrunksGotenLand!"  
  
  
  
Goten frowned, "Hey, why not GotenTrunksLand?"  
  
  
  
Trunks glared at his friend, "It was MY idea Goten!"  
  
  
  
Goten stuck his tongue out, "SO?! I helped too Trunks!"  
  
  
  
Just as it looked like a fight was about to break out, Trunks brightened and whispered something in Goten's ear. Goten lost his pout and nodded eagerly. Looking into the camera, they both grinned happily and yelled, "New-Vegeta-sei!"  
  
  
  
Once again, all eyes turned to Vegeta, whose mouth was STILL hanging open. As Trunks and Goten began to ramble on about their plans for New-Vegeta-sei (something about free candy for all, and no bedtimes) Chi-Chi started shrieking.  
  
  
  
That was Vegeta's cue. Clapping his hands to his ears, Vegeta walked out the front door and headed for the Z-TV station. He was NOT happy.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta slammed in the door at Z-TV. Trunks saw his expression and gulped, but Goten continued rambling about free toys, each kid getting his own ostrich, a giant dinosaur petting zoo…Goten abruptly ran down as Vegeta stomped to a stop in front of them, hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared around at all of the trembling humans about him, and with a small ki blast, short-circuited the cameras, which were still rolling. "Out," he hissed in the direction of the camera crews.  
  
  
  
They got. Vegeta was slightly amused to hear several yelps of 'I quit' as the pitiful humans ran for their lives from what they were sure was another Cell.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked down with angry eyes at the two children sitting next to the wide-eyed President of Earth. Attempting to control his temper, Vegeta said slowly, "What, in the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
His attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
  
  
Goten gulped, "Umm, taking over the world, Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Wrong answer.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at the dark haired child and slammed his hands on the desk, causing it to split down the middle, "And WHY were you taking over the world, BRAT?!"  
  
  
  
Goten glanced anxiously at Trunks. He didn't exactly KNOW why they were taking over the world.  
  
  
  
Vegeta caught the glance and turned to his son. "Well, boy? What the hell were you thinking? Why were you taking over this mudball?"  
  
  
  
Trunks felt the tears welling in his eyes, and before he could stop himself, he told the truth, "So you would like me! You said that you had taken over lots of planets and if I wanted to train with you I had to do something worthwhile! Why do you hate me so much?" Trunks finished angrily, dashing the tears from his eyes with one little fist.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared for a moment, shocked. He hadn't known the boy cared so much WHAT he thought of him. Vegeta blinked slowly for a moment, unsure what to say. "Trunks," said Vegeta slowly, "I was just—angry this morning. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
  
  
Trunks stared up at Vegeta in astonishment. This was the closest thing he'd ever heard to an apology coming from his father.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples. His son had just tried to take over the world because he'd thought that was what Vegeta had wanted of him. Vegeta felt a stir of pride within his chest. Apparently, from the reactions of those pitiful humans on the television, the boy had actually been successful. Vegeta slowly reached out and put a hand on Trunks' head. "Alright boy. You succeeded in taking over this mudball. Well done. Now it's time to go home."  
  
  
  
Trunks brightened, "Does this mean we can keep it?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled down at the two chibi's who were looking hopefully up at him. Who would have ever thought being a parent could be so hard? And Kakkarott's brat—helping to take over the planet. Maybe hell really had frozen over. These two were out of control—they needed someone to keep them in check. "No. You may NOT keep it. You two will be coming home and training with me right now—and believe me, I will NOT be going easy on you. You think you can take over planets, huh? Well, lets see if you can survive training with me!"  
  
  
  
Trunks glowed happily, he got to train with his dad! Goten looked up in confusion, "Me too, Mr. Vegeta? I really REALLY get to train with you?" he asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Someone needs to train you. If only to save this planet your mischief." Vegeta reached out and quickly cut through the ropes binding Earth's President with a small ki beam.  
  
  
  
Turning, he grabbed the two chibi's and tossed them into the air. "Let's go, brats."  
  
  
  
Trunks shot off happily after his father. Goten turned to the confused President Fujimori exclaimed happily "Sorry about tying you up Ms. Lady, you can have the Earth back now!" Then turned and took off after Trunks and his father.  
  
  
  
Vegeta heard Goten's departing remark and snorted. Just children and they had already taken over the world. Vegeta had a feeling that these two would be trouble.  
  
  
  
***Just a short little one shot about how Vegeta ends up training Trunks and Goten. I always wondered at the relationship between Trunks and Vegeta. I hope you liked this, it was fun to write—please R&R—and don't yell at me for doing this instead of my other fics! I had a moment of inspiration, but I will get back on track, I promise!*** 


End file.
